High
by umaficwriter
Summary: Momentos entre May e Coulson no final da Quinta Temporada.


High

Sinopse: Momentos entre May e Coulson no final da Quinta Temporada.

Notas: Olha quem apareceu por aqui pra postar Philinda nesse momento tão crítico do ship. Como já é de conhecimento da população, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. não me pertence. Por que se não no 5x22 iria ter Phil morrendo ao som de Chasing Cars.

Sem mais delongas, apreciem sem moderação!

Capúnico – Dopado

Ao abrir os olhos os azuis encararam o teto e pode captar através das paredes o barulho do mar.

As ondas quebrando nos rochedos da região faziam um som recentemente familiar e o levava a crer que tudo poderia terminar bem.

Terminar sim.

Pois Phil Coulson estava morrendo.

De novo.

Internamente ele riu de sua piada de gosto amargo como o fel.

Não era difícil conceber sua morete iminente. Pelo menos agora tinha tempo, embora não soubesse quanto, de redimir seus pecados e remediar seus tropeços. Isso o fez palpar o outro lado da cama onde acordara.

Onde estava Melinda May?

Levantou a parte superior de seu corpo apoiando-se na cama com um dos cotovelos enquanto passava sua mão não robótica pelo rosto recém disperso. Sentiu a brisa da manhã soprar-lhe a pele e viu as cortinas do quarto balançarem, sinalizando que alguém havia aberto a porta da sacada.

Levantou-se por completo, sentiu a superfície fria do chão e estalou os dedos antes de se levantar da cama.

Não se incomodou em vestir mais do que sua calça de pijama e caminhou enfim para fora do quarto, adentrando a sacada. Observou a pequena mesa redonda no canto perto da porta, as cadeiras pertencentes ao conjunto no seu devido lugar, um sofá para duas pessoas também estava no lado mais distante da porta e dois passos ao lado do móvel, estava a razão de sua presente lucidez. Sem ela ele com certeza, estaria louco ou morto.

Se aproximou dela sem emitir som algum, mas dividava que ela não o tinha ouvido no quarto instantes atrás. Ela era tão boa que mesmo com o som presente do mar batendo nas pedras abaixo deles, ela podia ouvir os movimentos por toda a casa onde estavam.

Phil tocou na cintura feminina levemente e deixou sua mão pousada lá, enquanto a outra afastava o cabelo dela de um lado da nuca, para que então pudesse pousar seus lábios ali e acaricia-la em meio ao seu sussurro de "bom dia".

_Beautiful dawn__  
__Lights up the shore for me__  
__There is nothing else in the world__  
__I'd rather wake up and see with you__  
__Beautiful dawn__  
__I'm just chasing time again__  
__Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless nigh_

**Belo amanhecer****  
****Ilumina a beira da praia para mim****  
****Não há mais nada no mundo****  
****Que eu prefira acordar e ver com você****  
****Belo amanhecer****  
****Eu só estou correndo atrás do tempo****  
****Pensei que morreria sozinho, numa noite sem fim**

Melinda cobriu a mão masculina com as suas e aceitou o abraço quente do homem que amava tanto e que sua mente insistia em nunca esquecer, que estava morrendo.

May não sabia até quando teria a companhia do seu melhor amigo, mas sabia que aproveitaria cada precioso segundo ao seu lado.

Virou-se e encarou os orbes azuis que refletiam a luz branca do amanhecer, lhe deu um raro sorriso, que geralmente só ele mesmo presenciava e impulsionou seu corpo acima para capturar os lábios de Coulson aos seus.

Ao mesmo tempo que queria gritar para o horizonte o quanto a amava, Phil sabia que a melhor forma de demonstrar tal sentimento era nunca mais tirá-la de vista e jamais deixar Melinda ir muito longe sem ele, ou sem antes assegurar-lhe com um beijo profundo, como o que trocavam na sacada à luz do amanhecer.

_Beautiful dawn (beautiful dawn)__  
__Melt with the stars again__  
__Do you remember the day when my journey began?__  
__Will you remember the end of time?__  
__Beautiful dawn (beautiful dawn)__  
__You're just blowing my mind again__  
__Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine_

**Belo amanhecer****  
****Se mistura com as estrelas outra vez****  
****Você lembra do dia, quando a minha jornada começou?****  
****Você lembrará do fim do tempo?****  
****Belo amanhecer****  
****Você está apenas avivando minha memória, outra vez****  
****Pensei que tivesse nascido numa noite sem fim, até você brilhar**

O entardecer caiu sob o casal como um véu. Suave e intrigante, o pôr-do-sol banhou suas peles através da vidraça que circulava as paredes da bonita casa de praia.

Coulson permanecia sentado numa poltrona no canto da sala aprecisando _Ulysses_, enquanto a figura de seus sonhos praticava seu geralmente matinal _Thai_ _Chi_ no meio do cômodo.Às vezes. Phil interrompia sua leitura e abaixava o livro, encarando May por cima dos óculos, que fingia não perceber a análise do homem de orbes tão azuis quanto o mar que a encarava todas as vezes que olhava fronte a si.

Philip eventualmente lia um pedaço do volume em voz alta, recitanto-o como se fosse um poema. Noutra ocasião Melinda se irritaria com tal interrupção em meio à sua "terapia", mas não na situação que se encontravam. A habilidosa agente usava as palavras de seu parceiro como combustível para fluir dentre suas veias e realizar os movimentos exigidos pela técnica eu praticava. Tinha sua respiração sincronizada com as ondas batendo na costa e sorria vez ou outra quando percebia os olhos apaixonados de Coulson pousarem nela.

Melinda tinha certeza que poderia permanecer vivendo em meio àquela calmaria por toda a eternidade. Sabia que sempre estaria alerta, no entanto, o barulho das ondas, o Sol quase se escondendo no horizonte, como agora, os olhos tão brilhantes como as primeiras estrelas apontando no crepúsculo, e o timbre calmo e amável do ex-diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. a trariam a paz interior que ela insistia em procurar.

Concepções parecidas passavam pela cabeça do outro ocupante da sala.

Coulson gostaria de ter mais tempo. Gostaria de ler outros clássicos em demais lugares do mundo. Queria uma pequena demonstração em ouro envolta do dedo para mostrar para o resto do mundo, embora só houvesse os dois ali, que tudo o que sentiam er real. Que _aquilo_ era real. Que sua mirabolante mente nerd não estava inventando sonhos perfeitos que o pudessem confortar num momento tão delicado como aquele. Como o momento de sua permanente falta de tempo para viver. A incerteza de não ver a mulher que amava na manhã seguinte o consumia e a certeza de que não a veria nunca mais, de que não sentirua o cheiro dela, não sentiria a textura do cabelo castanho, saber que não envelheceria ao lado dela o deixava com ânsia. Apesar de terem se conhecido há tanto tempo, a história dos dois tinha sido tão curta. O que não fazia dela nada menos épica do que a dos romances que lera. Sorriu amargo para si mesmo quando pensou em como a vida imitava a arte e que ele nada podria fazer para mudar tal fato, a não ser aproveitar o máximo do tempo que lhe ainda testava.

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?__  
__Promise me tomorrow starts with you_

**Será você o meu ombro, quando eu estiver grisalho e velho?****  
****Prometa-me que o amanhã começa com você**

Como de costume, Phil preparou o jantar e May aproveitou para usar a generosa banheira da suíte enquanto a refeição não ficava pronta. Nada era melhor para relaxar depois de uma rodada longa de exercícios. Talvez uma _coisa_... sorriu pra si enquanto saia da banheira e colocava o roupão felpudo que ficava devidamente pendurado no suporte na parede do banheiro. Encarou-se no grande espelho e encarou o reflexo agora relaxado. Ela tentava não pensar no futuro e gostava de pensar que só existia esse dia e nada mais. Suspirou antes de sair do cômodo e adentrar no quarto. Foi recebida pelo vento praiano noturno e arrepiou-se com a sensação da brisa lhe tocando a pele. No seu íntimo ea sabia o que estava por vir, mas enterrou o pensamento no fundo de sua mente e pegou as peças de roupa para se trocar e descer para o jantar, que pelo tempo que levara sendo preparado, já deveria estar pronto.

Desceu as escadas trajanto um shorts jeans e uma camisa social de Coulson. Havia ressuscitado o habito da época de Academia de usurpar as roupas do parceiro.

Entrou na cozinha e o viu de costas mexendo um uma tigela, fazendo a salada talvez?

Philip a ouviu entrando, como espião experiente que era, assim como ela, era quase impossível se surpreender com outra presença, mesmo que tal pessoa chegasse sorrateiramente.

O homem de orbes azuis começou a colocar os utensílios e seus movimentos foram clonados por sua companheira, começando uma espécie de dança cincronizada, uma vez que eram tão familiares um ao outro, que poderiam prever tudo o que fariam, sem usar nenhuma palavra. Esbarravam um no outro ocasionalmente, porém em ambas as partes, existia uma crença de que o faziam apenas para manterem o contato.

Depois do jantar, Melinda prontamente começou a lavar a louça utilizada enquanto Phil tirava a sobremesa da geladeira e preparava os recipientes. Quanto a mulher terminou, apoiando o último prato no escorredor, sentiu sua mão ser puxada por Coulson até uma das varandas da casa. Esta ficava próxima da sala onde estiveram mais cedo. Ela abriu a porta de vidro, uma vez que ele estava com duas taças de sorvete numa das mãos e na outra segurava a mãp feminina.

Sentaram-se num sofá e começaram a comer, mantendo o silêncio do dia, o único som era o do mar e de alguns pássaros ao longe, voltando para seus respectivos ninhos.

Cpulson sorriu para ela quando percebeu uma careta de pulo deleito ao provar o sorvete de chocolate que o mesmo tinha preparado. Philip era um homem de muitas habilidades, afinal. Ele sabia que May tinha preferência por sabores não muito doces, por isso gostava tanto de quando quem a conhecia tão bem preparava a sobremesa.

Quando viu a mulher terminar, lambendo a colher num claro sinal de felicidade e satisfação, Phil pegou sua taça de doce e apoiou-a no chão, ao lado do sofá, como já havia feito com a sua instantes atrás. Segurou as mãos de May e levantou-se a puxando consigo. Percebeu a sobrancelha dela arquear numa inquisição evidente. Deixou suas mãos descerem até a cintura dela, por baixo de sua camisa e começou a balamçar o corpo lentamente num vai e vem lateral, imitando uma pseudo-dança que fizeram em algum momento como agentes disfarçados.

Melinda lhe sorriu e descansou sua cabeça no peito dela, próximo ao ombro. Fechou os olhos e virou um pouco a cabeça afim de sentir o perfume do homem que prezava tanto.

Continuaram o passo lento, numa valsa sem música, onde o ritmo era ditado pela sincronia dos corações e pelo tocar do vento no mar.

Phil Coulson sentiu-se completo mais uma vez naquela pacata vida pré-mortem. Sentiu-se vivo e pela primeira vez na vida sentiu-se extasiado.

_High__  
__Running wild among all the stars above__  
__Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember of me_

**Alto****  
****Correndo alegre no meio de todas as estrelas lá em cima****  
****Às vezes, é difícil de acreditar que você lembra de mim**

Notas: Terá uma continuação. Adquiram os lencinhos.


End file.
